ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Melody (2023 DreamWorks Character)
Melody is Fluttershy's dragon, Toothless's girlfriend and deuteragonist in the My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) franchise. Melody is a Night Fury, arguably the rarest and most intelligent of dragon species. She is the quintessential dragon in the series, and remains unrivalled in intelligence. She is presumed to be the living Night Fury, at least on Equestria. My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Night Furies Had Escaped Melody, along with all the Night Furies was escaped from a Demony attack. Meeting Fluttershy And Toothless Fluttershy and Toothless meets a Female Night Fury. She names her, Melody. She and Toothless have two hatchlings, Shadow and Moonlight. My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Biography Melody (2023 DreamWorks Character)/Biography Physical Appearance Melody is the Night Fury seen thus far in the franchise, so his physical appearance is all that can be studied to learn about Night Fury anatomy. He is much larger than his book counterpart, being much bigger in size than Fluttershy. She has light-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Melody possesses two sets of wings. Fluttershy and Toothless allows her to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of her tail, she used to have yet another set of wings that aided in steering and stability, she can fly. Melody's eyes are a bright blue with eyelashes. They are located very near the front of her face giving her excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. She can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. However, when she is docile or happy, her pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Melody gets her name from her sets of retractable teeth. the spines on her head and forelegs are slightly longer. She also has three sets of extra plates growing on her lower jaw. She is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that aid him in making tight turns. As a Titan Wing, Melody looks the same, but gains pink markings on her body, with those on her spines glowing, and she appears to have grown slightly larger. Personality Melody is the most intelligent of all the dragons and seems to have a dry sense of humor, similar to Fluttershy's. When Toothless released her, she did married Toothless. From here it was a little bit evident that she sensed goodness in Fluttershy. She just had a few doubts due to which she did not let Fluttershy near her for a few days. Melody, although she cannot speak, shows a lot of emotions through her facial expressions and body language. Melody has even been shown to make a laughing sort of noise, and often gives a few critical looks if he doesn't like the looks of something. Abilities and Skills * Intelligence and Communication Skills: As a Night Fury Melody' intelligence is unrivalled amongst the other dragons and often displays the attributes of an incredibly strategic thinker. Melody seems to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity, as shown with his repeated attempts at drawing in both of the films. She is able to comprehend silent commands via hand signals and motions and has also been taught by Fluttershy to recognize her riders Dragon Call as a summon. In It's A Stryke she was able to trick a Razorwhip in the fights and understand how helpless the Triple Stryke was and decides to spare the dragon. * Speed and Agility: The Art of My Little Pony book notes that Melody can fly over one hundred miles per hour and his design reflects his status as the 'Ferrari of dragons'. * According to The Theorizer, Melody can theoretically fly at speeds of at least 900 miles per hour, if not faster (He calculated this number from the Mach Cone he made in the opening of My Little Pony (2025 TV Series). She also proves that Melody isn’t breaking the law of physics by flying this fast. Warning: Higher Level maths are involved). Due to this, Fluttershy probably adapted his harness (such as by adding the handles) and made a helmet that was designed for Supersonic Flight (The helmet is not of traditional Viking design, as it has no horns and covers his entire face. Also, she only wears the helmet when he plans to travel at high speeds, such as in the opening scene, and takes it off when she is on land or traveling at a relatively slow speed). * Strength: Melody has shown to be very strong for a dragon of his size, able to hold his own against other larger dragon species such as the Monstrous Nightmare, Whispering Death and Razorwhip. She can carry heavy objects, such as boulders and branches with her front legs alone and can also carry Ponies such as Princess Celestia and Discord on his back. She was also able to carry Fluttershy and Toothless when they are almost crushed by the boulder, and catch Barf and Belch when they fall off a cliff. As a Strike-class Dragon, Melody has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. * Endurance and Stamina: Melody can fly longer than any other Dragon. But he was shown to be exhausted during the first search for the Skrill, and carrying heavy objects or someone heavy like Princess Celestia for a while day. She has shown to be able to run long distance with no sign of being exhausted from the cove to the kill ring, that she can also able to take a lot of damage in battle from Dramon and the Demonies. She can take attacks from his rival, and still look untouched. After Fluttershy was poisoned by the Triple Stryke she was still able to fight and defeat him. * Retractable Teeth: As a Night Fury, Melody has the ability to retract his teeth when not using them. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless, hence his name. * Senses: Melody appears to have an uncannily great sense of hearing, able to hear Fluttershy's cries for help from the Equestria even when Fluttershy is in the arena as even possible can hear a small bug like a fly buzzing far in the distance. This good sense of hearing plays into her ability to use a sonar. She is seen using it in the film in order to locate Dragon Island. She tracks Fluttershy by her sense of smell, but loses her when Fluttershy takes to the air on the back of a Deadly Nadder. He also seems to have the ability of night vision though Fluttershy did question when flying into the dark cave so possibly hwe vision isn't that strong in the dark. She is, however, able to echolocate like a bat; sending sounds off and listening for them to bounce off objects around her, giving her the ability to find her way around in the dark. However, the good sense of hearing can often be used against her though, making her relatively easy to control and influence from the call of a Princess or Alpha dragon. * Stealth and Camouflage: Melody' light black scales and extreme speed make her hard to notice, especially at night. This was demonstrated when confronting the Flightmare. * Fire: Melody is able to conjure several forms of fire. Her signature attack is dive bombing and firing a precise and incredibly powerful blast, strong enough to destroy catapults and even knock down a Dramon in a single shot. She can also weaken her blasts enough to use them for non-violent purpose and this level of control also allows her to ricochet his shots off of other surfaces like cliff faces. * Plasma Blast: Melody is also able to shoot several forms of fire (see Fire Types). Her signature attack is dive bombing where he dives at great speed and then fires a precise and extremely explosive blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Dramon while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. She can also weaken her blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). This level of control also allows her to ricochet his shots off of other surfaces like cliff faces. * Saliva: Oddly, Melody' saliva actually has an incredible amount of healing properties. However, this was only stated in Two Night Furies, Two Friends to heal Butterfly Dazzle's tongue after eating some strange berries. It is possible Fluttershy made this up and the effect of the berries wore off. Fluttershy also stated that Melody's saliva doesn't wash out. It is also proven to be an effective adhesive, more than pony saliva, as shown when Fluttershy uses it to stick together parts of his map. * Echolocation: In Fluttershy's Family, it is revealed that Melody has a hidden ability that Fluttershy never known about it, being so long with Melody he finds a strange ability that Melody can use; an echolocation to guide herself and Fluttershy out of the cave. She, along with the Night Furies rescued them. Fluttershy recalls later that "Melody let out a weird sound that bounced back toward them, and was able to use that to get out". She also used this ability in "Faster Than A Speed Stingers" when they are flying over the frozen sea looking for Princess Luna's ship. She can then use it to see in clouds, which she fits when looking for the Skrill. * Swimming: Melody is a great swimmer, and has saved Fluttershy from drowning several times in the process. He has also been seen sea skimming from one island to another. ** Sea skimming: A particular way of swimming that, according to Fluttershy, "it's like flying, but not". To perform this, Melody dives and jumps out of the water continuously. This ability doesn't require for Melody to be ridden by anyone, she can do this all by herself. * Synchronization: Thanks to the time they used two tail-fins, Melody is able to fly in perfect sync. Not only that, but they also understand each other the best out of all Dragons and riders, which was demonstrated several times. * "Flaps" on back: Melody' hidden ability, that was unknown even to himself. Revealed by Fluttershy, those leathery flaps are flat fins-like spikes, placed in "V" shape and extending from his back to the end of the tail. They gave her more maneuverability and control in flight, almost like a second tail. * Dominance Display/"Titan Wing/Alpha": Melody was able to "charge" himself in some way, it gives her more strength, stronger fire with seemingly no limit. This also gave her the more menacing look, with her back, nose and mouth glowing pink color similar to his fire, probably because of amount and strength of this fire inside her. In this state, she challenged Dramon. My LIttle Pony: Rise of Equestria calls this glowing effect Melody's Titan Wing stage, while My Little Pony: School of Dragons ''calls it her "alpha" look, indicating the franchise is unsure what to call this effect. It is also shown that Melody, when in Alpha mode, can ignore the Alpha. Even when she is not in Alpha mode, Toothless only needs a blindfold over his eyes and side ears and then she can ignore the Alpha. Pony Relationships Fluttershy Melody meets Fluttershy and Toothless. She falls in love with him and they have two hatchlings, Shadow and Moonlight. Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Butterfly Dazzle Spike Starlight Glimmer Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadence Shining Armor Spot Sushi Star Discord Dragon Relationships Toothless Melody falls in love with Toothless and have two hatchlings, Shadow and Moonlight. Stormfly Stormfly acknowledges Toothless and Melody as new Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Meatlug Meatlug acknowledged Toothless and Melody as new Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Hookfang Hookfang acknowledged Toothless and Melody as new Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Barf And Belch Barf and Belch acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Sparky Sparky acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Windshear Windshear acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Thornado Thornado acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Sleuther Sleuther acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Groundsplitter Groundsplitter acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Torch Torch acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Tunnelhole Tunnelhole acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Fanghook Fanghook acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Skullcrusher Skullcrusher acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Cloudjumper Cloudjumper acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Grump Grump acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Shattermaster Shattermaster acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Garffiljorg Garffiljorg acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Songla Songla acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Enemies Before meeting Fluttershy, Melody viewed all demons as enemies. It took some time before she opened up to others. Even after the events in the movie, Toothless still has some demon enemies. Demon Temporary Riders From Book to Film Unlike his book incarnation, the film version of Melody being a Night Fury is an original concept unique to the series. The Terrible Terrors were originally designed to be a more faithful take on Melody' original incarnation, but as time went on in development, it was decided that Fluttershy's dragon should have more presence and be able to stand toe-to-toe with her future tamer and lifelong friend rather than pairing the scrawny Pony with an equally scrawny Dragon: Trivia * While Night Furies are nocturnal, Melody is shown mostly active during the day, likely due to her relationship with the pony characters and adapted to their schedules. * Melody' pupils change shape depending on his mood: when she is frightened, angry, or aggressive they narrow into thin, lizard-like slits, but when she is being friendly and happy they widen into round "puppy-dog" eyes. * When Melody is angry her pupils narrow thinner than ever before, giving her the appearance of a terrifying, mindless killer. Her pupils ''widen bigger than ever before, when she shows fear, sadness and guilt over Fluttershy's death of him. * This is similar to another Dreamworks character, Puss in Boots from Shrek, whose pupils widen when she is trying to look 'cute'. * In Book of Dragons, Fluttershy states that she has never seen another Night Fury besides Melody. * The similarities of Toothless to Disney's Angel (of Lilo and Stitch) are very prevalent and isn't just a coincidence: The creative team behind the film versions of How to Train Your Dragon and My Little Pony (Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois) are the same duo behind Lilo & Stitch. * It is hinted that Melody has a fear of lighting, ironic as Night Furies are referred to as the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." * In some scenes from movie and TV series Melody's color is light black. ** However, it is possible that this is made so Melody can be seen in the night. * Melody can sleep upside-down in a similar manner to a bat. * Melody is capable of walking on his hind legs, as shown during his attempts to draw like Fluttershy and threatening to throw her off a cliff. * In My Little Pony, if you look hard enough, it is shown that Melody has markings on his body. * When Melody begins glowing for his climactic battle against Dramon, the way her spines light up with pink as she shoots unlimited fire blasts is a possible reference to the famous Japanese giant monster Godzilla, whose spines light up with energy as he unleashes his own atomic breath. * Coincidentally, the 2014 American Godzilla film came out exactly one month before MLP. Appearances Film My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Television My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Short Films My Little Pony: Book Of Dragons My Little Pony: Dawn Of The Mane 6 My Little Pony: Legend Of The Night Fury My Little Pony: A Dragon Story My Little Pony: Dungeons And Dragons My Little Pony: Hula Mare at Heart My Little Pony: A Flower Luau Television Films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2024 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2025 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2026 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (2027 Television Film) Holiday Specials My Little Pony: Halloween Adventure My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas Bonus Features Training Dragons with Fluttershy Reading Stories with Twilight Sparkle Making Cupcakes with Pinkie Pie Working The Farm with Applejack Flying To The Sky with Rainbow Dash Making Dresses with Rarity Hula Dancing with Rarity, Tiki Talulah and Hibee Crossover Special My Little Pony: Dragon Riders In Equestria Dragons: Ponies At Berk Games My Little Pony (2023 Video Game) My Little Pony: Dance Dance Revolution My Little Pony: Wild Skies DreamWorks: Race To The Dream My Little Pony: Rise Of Equestria My Little Pony: School Of Dragons My Little Pony: Tap Dragon Drop Comics Graphic Novels Gallery Melody/Gallery References External Link Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:My Little Pony Category:Melody Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Abigail Howard Category:Alive Characters Category:Alive Category:Dreamworks characters Category:DreamWorks Category:Main Characters Category:IHeartDreamWorks3's Ideas